


Strip Club

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

The fact that you were hunting with Winchesters sometimes came in handy. Some of the cases needed to be solved by a woman, for example, when someone needed to go undercover as a stripper. And that was one of those occasions.

Someone or something was killing strippers from one of the night clubs nearby. You did some research and it turned out that the police had no idea what was going on. That’s why you decided to get a job there and catch the murderer on your own.

Earlier that day, you went to the sex shop to buy some lingerie that you could wear there. You just needed to change in it and you were ready to go. You decided not to tell anyone because you knew that Dean wouldn’t let you go alone.

You shed your clothes and put on black corset, finished with red lace. Then, you took of your shoes and put on black stilletos. You prayed you wouldn’t trip while you were walking in them.

You took a look at yourself in the mirror and you had to admit that you looked hella hot.

“Why on earth are you dressed like that?” Dean’s voice interrupted your internal monologue and you turned around, trying to mantain your balance.

“I know this looks bad but it’s really not what it looks like!” You said, trying not to laugh at his confused face expression.

“Yeah? Then explain that to me.” He demanded, sitting on the bed.

“Strip club. They’re killing strippers and I want to find out what’s going on. The best way to do that is to go undercover. And that’s what I’m doing.” You explained, shifting your weigth from one leg to the other.

“Fine. But I’m going as a back up.” You were shocked to hear that he agreed, it was unusual. “And if someone touches you where they shouldn’t they’re gonna need to go to the hospital after I’m done with them.”


End file.
